Wishes
by IloveYouAnge
Summary: At a little get-together of the local kids, Sarah wishes on a star. Very short.


The day had been a good one. They had gotten their work done, the weather had been pleasant, and no one was fighting. Because there was no work to be done, Henri took off to play with some kids in the afternoon, Sarah sat reading a book by the window, and James went out. He found himself bored, without much to do around. James walked around, hearing a bunch of people were going to meet up at a beach to hang around, listen to some music. He rounded himself, and whoever he wanted to bring, up at once.

Both James and Henri were back in time to eat, and James informed Sarah of the get together as they were cleaning up.

"I'm going to go."

"Hm, I'm not sure, James. I'll think about it," she replied.

"It'll be fun," he sang, batting his eyes at her. Sarah almost snorted.

"I said I'll think about it."

"Okay, okay!"

Later on, as night started to fall, James was ready to go. He'd convinced Sarah to tag along, since really, he wasn't sure if she even knew how to have fun. James grabbed a jacket, Sarah got her shawl.

Down at the beach, the other teenagers and young adults were starting a fire. A friend of James greeted him when they arrived. Sarah found some girls her age seated herself on a log and began to talk with them. James skipped rocks with some of the guys.

The sun started to set, and one of the girls with black hair, made Sarah get up to go talk to one of the boys with her. Luckily James was there, too. As the young lady, Asha, shyly talked to the boy she fancied, Sarah stood next to James.

"Whoa, look at that sunset," he commented, grinning at her as he tossed a rock up in the air.

"It's beautiful," she agreed with him, watching him mindlessly.

They, and the others stood in silence as the sun continued to go down. James and Sarah looked at each other at the same time, their eyes connecting for a moment. That moment was soon broken by Sarah's friend shaking her arm in excitement.

"He said he's interested in me! We're still a _tad_young, but my mother wants me to get married sooner than later anyway."

"That's wonderful, but I'd advise against rushing into things," Sarah said. The girl was 16, and Sarah herself was 17. She knew this was the age most girls were starting to think about marriage, if they weren't already thinking of it. All she wanted was someone she truly loved, and someone who truly loved her the same way.

"I know, I know. Look! They have food over there on the fire! Sarah, James, Richard, you other people, let's go get some!" Asha called to all the people standing around. A few of them shook their heads in amusement at her.

After they ate the food, the group started to split up to look for firewood. As they walked along the still water, Sarah shivered. James saw this, and took off his jacket.

"You look cold. Here."

"I'm fine," Sarah told him, but James continued to hold it out to her. Sarah sighed in an irritated way and took the jacket. She put it on, secretly liking the way it smelled of him.

"You know, I don't think we're going to find any wood next to the water."

Sarah laughed, "You're probably right."

"What's that? I'm right? Wow, you don't hear that every day. "

"Oh, hush, you," Sarah laughed even more, and James joined her this time.

"There is a nice view of the water, though," he spoke softly, after some time.

"Yeah. I quite like looking at the sky, too. It's such a nice night."

Together, they stared at the sky, speechless. Until, of course, James spoke up, "Hey, did you see that shooting star?"

Sarah grinned and looked at him, nodding.

"Did you make a wish?"

"Yes. Do you want me to tell you what it was," Sarah smirked.

James laughed, "Scandalous. Sure, I'd love to."

Sarah sighed again, "I wished... that I could find someone to love me; for who I am. To be head over heels in love with him, too."

James raised his eyebrow, "I'm sure that'll come true."

Sarah snorted, "Yeah, right."

Just then, someone called for Sarah. She turned, to see who it was. Probably Asha.

"You go on ahead, I'll be right there," James told her.

"Oh, okay." Sarah left him standing there.

"Did you hear that?" James asked, as he turned his head back towards the dark sky, dimly lit with stars. He sighed, then his eyes lit up as he saw another star shoot across the sky.

"And I wish to be that guy Sarah falls in love with, 'cause, you know, I already love her for who she is."


End file.
